


This is Life In Color

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [26]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because it's random and fun, Character Death, Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Happy Ending, It's still Zach, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Peter and Owen are twins, See Colors When You Meet Your Soulmate, Shakira - Freeform, Song: Cop Car (Sam Hunt), Song: Whenever Wherever (Shakira), Soulmate AU - Colors, Soulmates, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, The Year is 2001, They are 17, also underage, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: He let his brother drag him to the party.
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Bungalow Blues [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/611872
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. Back of a Cop Car

**Author's Note:**

> This is a few different ideas I had all wrapped into one. Song inspiration, the colors soulmate au, and the twisty part. There will be a second chapter, just as soon as I finish it. I was trying to work on Raptor and Shark Story the other night and instead, sat down and wrote about 4000 words for this story in less than 24 hours. Hope you like it! Don't worry, it will have a happy ending.
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

The music blared over the radio of an old red camaro one of the kids had stolen from their parents. Not that Owen knew what red even was. His whole world was in the drab shades of the colorless void. But the kid had bragged about it as he swung open the door and cranked up the radio. The kid kept saying the color red over and over again, like he knew exactly what he was talking about. Maybe the kid did. Fate didn't care how young someone was. When it was time, it was time. So maybe the red camaro kid had met his soulmate and knew colors already, even though he couldn't have been older than Owen.

He didn't care. He didn't know the kid. Hell, he was pretty sure he didn't know any of the kids dancing around the bonfire. If he could call the flaming rusted metal barrel an actual bonfire. He was pretty sure the same kid that had stolen the camaro had set the fire shortly after arriving at the empty, abandoned, rundown, condemned building. It was practically crumbling down and scheduled to be torn down within the month, he thought he'd read in the newspaper. It had been taped off and signs were displayed. No one was allowed on the property. But that didn't stop the sea of raging teenagers, swirling about.

It wasn't safe. Nothing about any of it was safe. He knew that. Disregarding warning signs and ripping down caution tape and sneaking onto the parking lot in the dead of night. It was stupid and dangerous and reckless and he shouldn't be there. He should be home, studying for exams. He couldn't believe he let his brother drag him there.

He stopped and glanced around. He hadn't seen Peter since they arrived. It wasn't exactly that he was antisocial. It was just that he had plans for his life. And those included getting out of this town. He hadn't quite settled on what branch yet but he knew he wanted to join the military. And that meant keeping his nose clean. But they'd been left home alone that weekend and Peter had heard some rumors of some underground secret party from some kids at school and drug Owen along. Although Owen didn't see anyone he recognized from school. Well… they did attend the military school in the next town over. But still, Owen had to wonder how his brother actually knew about it.

The song on the radio ended and another one started up. Owen sighed as he listened to the bouncy pop song he vaguely thought he recognized. He thought it was a new song, recently released. It wasn't exactly his taste in music but the other teens around him swayed with the music.

" _Baby I would climb the Andes solely, to count the freckles on your body."_ A voice cut through the throng of people, singing along to the song. " _Never could imagine there were only... ten million ways to love somebody."_

Owen turned, seeking out the owner of the voice. He wasn't even sure why. But he felt the need to. He turned around, and spied a kid dancing near the bonfire. His back was to Owen as he rolled his torso and swiveled his hips sinfully intune with the bouncy music. Owen was entranced as he watched. He couldn't take his eyes off the kid's gyrating body. His mouth was suddenly dry and his tongue was thick. He swallowed and started forward, closing the distance between him and the dancing angel.

And then the kid turned.

And their eyes met.

And suddenly, everything was different. Time seemed to stop as the whole world exploded around them, bathing everything in vibrant colors. It was wonderful and glorious and overstimulating all at once. His gaze darted about, catching sight of the red camaro. It was the only color he had a name for. He'd heard other color names before but he didn't have references. He glanced around again and saw the dancing red flames of the fire just behind the other boy. Owen had to shut his eyes for a moment and he dipped his head as his mind swam. But then the voice cut through him again.

 _"Lucky that my lips not only mumble…"_ The other boy sang out. _"They spill kisses like a fountain. Lucky that my breasts are small and humble…"_ He smiled and winked as he moved his hips. _"So you don't confuse them with mountains."_

Owen swallowed as he watched him again.

He broke apart from the other dancing kids and stepped closer to Owen slowly. _"Whenever, wherever. We're meant to be together."_ His voice softened to barely a whisper as he stopped a foot from Owen. _"I'll be there and you'll be near. And that's the deal my dear."_ The song continued on but the kid stopped singing.

"Hi." Owen breathed out.

"Hi." The kid smiled. "I'm Zach."

"Owen." He answered.

Zach held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Owen."

Owen didn't take his eyes off Zach's as he reached for the offered hand. Zach gripped his hand and walked around Owen, pulling him. He led him away from the party and Owen followed. They walked in silence for a while, jumping the fence of the lot and moving into another dark lot. It was eerily quiet and dark and no one was around to stop them. The noise of the party faded in the background and Owen breathed out.

Zach slowed and Owen stopped with him. "My parents have a book, some big dictionary of colors or something like that." Zach said as his eyes searched the new world around them. "My little brother and I would look at it and they would all look the same and we'd ask our parents about the colors."

Owen smiled as he looked at him. "Yeah?"

Zach looked back at him and nodded. "I know the grass is green and the sky during the day is blue."

Owen laughed and looked around. "There's no grass here and the sky is dark."

Zach wrinkled his nose and nodded. "Yeah. I don't remember much besides those. I know I have…"

They were stopped by the flashing lights of an approaching cop car. Both stopped, shielding their eyes from the bright intense lights. Zach glanced behind them but before either could think about running, the car had stopped and the cop was getting out of the car. "You run and you'll be in more trouble."

Zach glanced at Owen and Owen shook his head and reached for his hand. He held it tightly.

"Alright." The cop called, coming closer. "You two were at that party?"

Owen nodded his head slowly. He couldn't help it. He was momentarily distracted by the new colors on the cop's uniform. His eyes flitted from the badge to the nametag, to his belt and his hat and the car with the flashing lights behind. His head swam again and he shook himself.

"Yes, sir." Zach answered.

The cop eyed them both for a moment before nodding. "Come with me." He led them over to his car and opened the back door. "Have a seat."

Owen climbed in first without hesitation and settled into the far seat. Zach followed and sat beside him, leaning a bit too close.

The cop pulled out a small notepad and a pen. "Names?" He asked.

Owen leaned forward a bit and answered. "Owen Grady."

The officer jotted the name down and glanced at Zach. "And you, son? What's your name?"

"Mark Williams." He answered.

Owen glanced over at him and frowned.

The officer nodded his head. "Okay. Addresses and phone numbers?" He quickly jotted down their responses and nodded again. "You two stay right here. I'm going to call this in. Don't try anything." He turned and took a few steps away from the car, out of earshot.

Zach or whoever he was heaved out a sigh and leaned back in the seat. "My mom's gonna flip."

Owen swallowed nervously and bit his lip. "Why… why did you lie to him?" He asked softly, not entirely sure he wanted the answer.

Zach glanced over at him. "Lie?"

"About your name?"

"Oh… I didn't…" He answered awkwardly and shrugged. "My name's Mark but I like Zach better." He turned to Owen and smiled. "Don't I just look like a Zach?"

Owen met his gaze and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. "Yeah, yeah you do."

Zach practically beamed. He let out a giggle and wrinkled his nose. "Okay so… do you know what color this is?" He said, reaching up to run his fingers through Owen's hair.

"Uh… blond, I guess." He answered after a moment. He liked the feel of Zach's fingers in his hair and he may have leaned into the touch a bit. "That's what I'm told. A variant of yellow."

Zach nodded his head. "Mine's brown." He said. "Brunette, I think it's called."

"I uh… like it." Owen said awkwardly.

Zach smiled again and reached up to touch Owen's hair again. "I like yours, too. It's soft."

"Uh… thanks."

"You're welcome." Zach pulled his hand back and glanced around. "I wish it was brighter outside." He squinted and leaned a bit out of the door, looking back where the cop was still standing, talking about the phone. "Everything's dark. I wanna see more colors."

Owen breathed out and nodded his head. He reached out and tentatively fingered the hem of Zach's shirt. "I like whatever color this is."

Zach glanced down at it and then looked up at Owen's eyes. "It's the color of your eyes."

Owen's eyes widened. "Really?"

Zach nodded. "Yeah. I like it, too."

"Your eyes match your hair." Owen's gaze dropped and he reached out and touched Zach's hand.

"Cool." Zach glanced down as he intertwined his fingers with Owen's. He breathed out and looked back up.

"Okay, boys." The officer walked back towards them, inadvertently interrupting them. "Neither of you have records. You seem like good kids. Mark, your parents are on their way. Owen, I couldn't get a hold of anyone at your house."

Owen nodded. "I'm sorry, sir. I forgot. My uncle is my legal guardian. He's out of town on a business trip. My brother is around here somewhere. We came together."

The cop nodded. "How old is he?"

Owen sighed. "17. We're twins."

The cop tilted his head and breathed out. "I really should release you to an adult. But… since you really didn't do anything, I can let you go this time. But both of you, you need to think about your futures. Think about what you want to do with your lives and make better decisions. Parties like this might sound like fun now but all it takes is one mistake to ruin your life."

"Yes, sir." They both said together and nodded their heads.

"We picked up quite a few kids that were drinking at that party and…" The cop's phone rang and he turned. "I'll be right back." He stepped away, pulling it out.

"You have a twin brother?" Zach said with a smile.

Owen nodded. "He's the better looking one."

"Oh I highly doubt that." Zach laughed.

"We're identical."

"You're still hotter."

"You haven't met him."

"I don't have to." Zach answered. "All I need is you."

The cop came back again. "Owen, that was your brother. He panicked when the party broke up and he couldn't find you. He just arrived home and got my message on the answering machine. He's on his way back."

Owen nodded. "Thank you, sir."

"Hey, do you have something to write with?" Zach asked, leaning forward. "Like a pen?"

"Zach!?" Owen hissed and grabbed his shirt, trying to pull him back into the car.

The cop eyed them for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Here." He pulled back out his notepad and flipped to a blank page. He ripped the page out and handed it and his pen to Zach.

"Thanks." Zach quickly scribbled his information on the paper and handed it to Owen. "My email and home phone. Though I'll be grounded from both for a few weeks probably. Or a month. Or maybe a year."

Owen smiled as he glanced down at the scribbles. "I hope it's not that long." He ripped the paper in half and scribbled down his own info. Then he handed it to Zach and the pen back to the cop. "Thanks."

The cop nodded stiffly and cleared his throat. "I'm going to go stand over there, out of earshot." He said, pointing. "But I'm going to keep my eyes on you while we wait for your brother and parents, okay?" The boys nodded and the cop excused himself.

Zach leaned back against the seat and Owen's shoulder and breathed out a sigh. He grabbed Owen's hand again and squeezed it. "Still happy we snuck away?"

Owen smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

They just sat there, in silence, listening to each other breathing. It was nice and comforting. But it was short lived. Headlights approached and an old station wagon pulled up. The doors opened and a couple stepped out, worried expressions on their faces. "Mark!" Each called.

The cop stepped towards the cruiser and waved the boys out. "Come on, boys. Night's over. It's best if you say goodbye quickly and behave, okay?"

Zach pushed away from Owen and jumped out of the car. Then he turned and waved. "Bye. Call me."

"Markus Williams!" The woman snapped, stepping forward. She grabbed him by the ear and yanked him forward.

"Ow, mom!" Zach whined out.

The man stepped closer to the cop and the two exchanged words.

"You are grounded until you're 30, mister!" Zach's mom said loudly.

"Mom!" He whined out, his voice carrying. "But I met my soulmate! I can see the colors!"

"Get in the car. Now!" She snapped. "We will talk about this later."

"Okay!" He stumbled towards the car and glanced around to wave at Owen. "Owen! Our car matches your eyes!" He called out loudly.

"We will talk about THAT later, too." She turned around towards Owen and narrowed her eyes. "Owen? I look forward to meeting you when grounding isn't involved but welcome to the family." She didn't wait for a response and climbed into the car. A moment later and her husband hurried after her.

Owen watched as the car drove off and he breathed out. He leaned against the cop car as he waited for his brother. He lost track of the time as his mind replayed every moment of the night. It had been one of the best nights of his life. He'd just met the crazy boy that called himself Zach but he felt like they already knew each other. Like they were a part of each other. And he couldn't wait to see him again and get to know him better. As cheesy as it was, he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together.

A second pair of headlights approached and the jeep slid to an abrupt stop. The door flung open and Peter came barreling out. "Owen!" He flung himself at his brother and hugged him tight. "I am so sorry I left without you but I couldn't find you anywhere and I thought maybe you'd left with someone and gone home because you didn't want to come in the first place and I'm so sorry for making you go and…"

Owen roughly detached himself and pushed Peter away. "I'm fine!" He snapped. "Can we just go?"

They shared a few terse words with the cop and Owen once again apologized and promised to keep out of trouble from then on and the man let them go. Owen and Peter climbed into the jeep and Peter shook his head as he started it. "Man. What a night!"

Owen breathed out as he leaned back in the seat. "You have no idea. I… I met…" He paused. The cop was suddenly back in his cruiser. He flipped on his lights and sirens and sped out of there. The brothers exchanged a look and both just shrugged.

More sirens bounced off the buildings as the brothers pulled out of the old parking lot and onto the road. Lights flashed everywhere and lit up the dark night sky. The road was congested with vehicles. Peter slowed the jeep to a stop and pulled it off the road as they looked out over the many cop cruisers and ambulances. "Must be an accident…" Peter said as he glanced behind them. "Might be able to go back the other way… though I'm not really sure…"

Owen leaned forward, closer to the windshield. He saw the flashing red and other colored lights. Another spark of red had caught his attention. The trunk of the red camaro from the party. He couldn't see much of it. It was blocked by the emergency vehicles. Before he even realized it, he was opening the jeep door and slipping out.

"Owen?" Peter called after him.

Owen didn't hear as he stepped away. He caught sight of the reason for everything going on around them. The red camaro's entire front end was smashed, clear to the windshield. Owen stepped closer, ignoring the voices directed his way. He caught another flash of a color he knew and he couldn't stop himself. The red camaro had sideswiped an old station wagon, the very color of his own eyes.

"Hey." Peter had caught up to Owen and grabbed his arm. "What the hell, man? We can't be here."

_"... died on impact. The mother and father are alive but both sustained multiple injuries. They're being taken to the hospital. The driver of the other vehicle is also enroute to the hospital but he seems uninjured. He appears to have been drinking…"_

Owen didn't know the source of the voice and he didn't care. He didn't hear Peter anymore or feel the hands on him, trying to stop him. He pushed forward, moving through the crowd and closer to the decimated vehicles. There was so much red, everywhere. All over the pavement, where one of the parents had been thrown through the windshield. All over what was left of the lightly colored upholstery of the backseat. Owen swallowed as he turned. Beside the closest ambulance there was a gurney, covered with a lightly colored sheet stained with spots of red. Owen's heart beat faster in his chest and he felt like he would faint any moment. But his gaze zeroed in on the red of the fabric, draped over the body. Because he could still see the red! That meant the voice had to be wrong!

"Owen!" Peter was beside him again, grabbing for him.

Paramedics crowded around the gurney. A few were lifting a large, black bag.

Owen's eyes widened. "Wait!" He called out and waved. "Wait! He's still alive!" He ignored Peter pulling on him again as he ran towards them, waving his arms and still shouting. "He's alive!"

One of the paramedics turned towards him, frowning. "Son, what are you doing here?"

"I know him!" Owen said, pointing towards the gurney. "He's still alive!"

The man's expression softened. He reached out and touched Owen's arm. "I'm sorry, but the kid died on impact."

"No!" Owen shook his head. "No! You don't understand! I can still see the colors!"

The man frowned. "I'm sorry for your loss, but he's…"

"No!" Owen shook his head and stood on his toes. "Zach!"

"You must be mistaken, kid." The paramedic said. "His name is Markus Williams…"

"No!" Owen shouted and tried to push past. "It's Zach and he's alive!" Suddenly they were surrounded by more paramedics and cops. Peter was pushed back as a few grabbed a lot of Owen, trying to pull him away. Owen flailed and pushed against his restrainers but they held him fast.

"Owen."

Owen focused on the voice of the cop from before. He was suddenly standing in front of him, pity on his face and slouch in his shoulders. "Son, I'm sorry."

Owen shook his head. "But… I can still see… the red…" He didn't know the other colors. Red was the only one he had a name for. Tears spilled down his face as he looked around at everyone. "Red…"

Everything around him went quiet.

Everything blurred out.

His soulmate was dead.

But… he could still see the red.


	2. Whenever, Wherever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH SORRY! I blame Kirin. I don't know why, but I just blame him.

_17 years later…_

"And what's this color?" She buzzed around him excitedly.

He glanced up from his desk to see what she was holding. It was the coffee cup he'd been drinking out of. Like 3 days ago. He was fairly certain it hadn't been washed and he would bet his favorite leather vest that there was mold growing in the bottom of it. "Blue." He answered dryly.

"Blue." She repeated and nodded her head. Then she paused and frowned. "But not like the sky blue."

"No." He shook his head and dropped his eyes back down to the stack of paperwork on his desk. "Navy blue."

"Navy. Fascinating." She set the cup down on the desktop, spun around, and walked over to the wall. She pointed to the frame of a picture. "This?"

Owen glanced up again. "Purple." Then his eyes were back on his paperwork. He finished the page and turned to the next.

"What about this?" She asked after a split second.

Owen breathed out and didn't look up that time. "Claire, you know I do have a _job_ to do. Lots of paperwork."

"Yes I know that! I _am_ your boss, afterall." She said with an air of authority. "Now, color."

Owen glanced up. She was standing on the other side of his office, pointing at the fake potted sunflower his friend Barry had given him as a joke, saying he needed a plant in his office but he would kill it so Barry got him a plastic one. "The stem and leaves are green. The petals are yellow."

"Green leaves and yellow petals." She repeated and nodded, committing them to memory.

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. He leaned back in his chair and dropped his pen on his pile of paperwork that he obviously wasn't getting done today. Though to be honest, he hadn't expected to. The reason the pile was so large was because he'd been putting it off for a couple weeks. He sighed as he watched her. "Didn't you take a color class in elementary school?"

"Of course." She nodded and turned towards him. She straightened up and lifted her head as she recited the poem taught to all kids. "One day the colors will be seen and you will know that the grass is green. Watch the sky turn blue and embrace all that is new. Oranges, reds, and purple, just look around you as you stroll. Don't forget about yellow, sunny and bright and mellow. All the colors of the rainbow, and much more one day you'll know." She finished, breathed out, and crossed her arms. "Memorizing a few color names is nothing compared to actually seeing everything for the first time."

Owen nodded slowly and sighed. "It's amazing." He said wistfully, thinking about his own coloring for a moment.

She stepped closer to his desk. She paused, tilted her head, and dropped her voice. "So you never told me about your soulmate." She said slowly. "Did you two not get along or something?"

Owen dropped his gaze to his paperwork. He didn't answer because he didn't have an answer. He never got the chance to know his other half. And he didn't like to talk about it. Anytime she or anyone asked over the years, he changed the subject or just straight up walked away.

"You can still see the colors." She said, stepping closer to the desk and leaning over it slightly. "So they aren't dead then. The colors fade when a soulmate dies."

Owen still didn't answer. He didn't even acknowledge her. He picked up his pen and twirled it idly in his hand.

Claire kept on talking. "I don't really care what arrangement you have with her… or him." She added quickly and held up her hands. "You never talked about it and it's your business. I knew you had the colors when I hired you." She turned and grabbed the chair sitting in the corner of the office. She pulled it closer. "And when I asked you out." She said as she sat down. She scooted closer to the desk and leaned on it. "I admit, I was curious. I still am. You said yes. But it's none of my business."

Owen's eyes flitted up to hers and back down to his paperwork. He twirled the pen again before holding it properly and hovering it over the paperwork, like he was intent on finishing. "Claire…"

"It's none of my business." She insisted again. "I just… I feel this… rush of emotions… when I saw her… it was like… everything around me… like it changed… it was like the whole world changed." She stumbled over the words and shook her head. She sighed and leaned back in the chair. "It was like I changed the moment I _saw_ her. We emailed a bit, back and forth, when she first applied. And then we chatted once on the phone a few days ago. I had _no_ idea! There was nothing, no feelings. But that video interview… the moment I saw her… it just… happened."

Owen sighed deeply and rubbed at his forehead. He was happy for her, he really was. He wasn't jealous or anything. Their one date had been a disaster that should have never happened in the first place. But he really didn't care about that. She was his boss and an okay person that on most days, he kind of liked. He just didn't want to talk about _this_ with her. He didn't want to talk about _him_.

"I'm sorry." Claire stood up, shaking her head. "I just… I was thinking… now that I have this… this earth shattering change… I couldn't stand the idea of losing it… I can't stand the idea of losing her… and I thought… I don't know what happened with yours… but if you ever need…"

"I'm fine." He said, glancing up at her and interrupting. "I'm good."

She nodded curtly. "Of course. Just… wanted to offer."

Owen breathed out and looked up at her again. He felt the genuineness and honestly in her. He forced a smile and nodded. "Thanks. When uh… she gets here…" He paused.

"Zara." Claire said. "Her name's Zara."

Owen nodded. "I'm excited to meet her."

"She's on her way now. Right this second." Claire said. "That's actually why I originally came to see you. I apologize. I got off on a tangent with the colors. I have a favor to ask you."

Owen raised his eyebrows and leaned back. "Of course you do."

She smiled and tilted her head. "I have no idea what you're insisting. But my Zara should be arriving within the hour."

"Okay." Owen nodded. "I can't help you with that. You have to figure out where the parts go yourself."

Her face turned three shades of red before her eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled and she looked like a tomato who had just eaten the sourest lemon of the season. "That is not what I meant!" She practically shrieked.

"Good." Owen nodded his head. "Because I physically can't help with that. I have the wrong parts."

She glared at him for a few moments longer before she breathed out and crossed her arms. "Look." She snapped, clearly trying to hold herself back. "I would like to spend a few hours getting used to this unexpected change in my life but my nephews will be arriving on the next ferry. Can you pick them up and give them a tour or something? Just for a few hours? I'll take them at dinner."

Owen glanced down at his paperwork. He really needed to get it done. But then again, if the boss asked for a favor, she would owe him one in return. "Well…" He tilted his head. "I was supposed to finish this but…"

Claire shrugged and bent forward. She snatched the pile right off his desk. "This isn't important. My _nephews_ are important."

Owen smiled and nodded. "Okay. Sure thing, then. You said the next ferry?"

She nodded her head. "Yes." She adjusted the papers in her arms and reached for her phone. She pulled it out and checked the times. "They get in on the 12 pm ferry."

Owen nodded his head as he stood up. "Gives me enough time to check on my girls."

"Yes." She nodded stiffly. "Well… thank you for the color lesson. I really appreciate it." She stepped towards the door and paused. "One of my nephews, the older one, he can see colors. But he doesn't remember meeting his soulmate. He says he's always been able to see the colors, as far back as he can remember."

"Huh." Owen nodded and tilted his head. "That's not how it's supposed to work."

Claire nodded. "Yeah. That's what my sister keeps telling him but he's insistent and she's afraid that he somehow missed it. That maybe it was someone he met in school at a young age." She shook her head.

Owen nodded. "It's rare to happen before puberty but not unheard of."

Claire sighed. "I can't imagine missing that moment. If anyone was going to miss their moment… I always thought it would be me." She admitted softly. "Too wrapped up in work to realize everything changed."

Owen smiled. "Fate sometimes has a sick and twisted sense of humor. I'm sure your nephew will meet his soulmate again."

Claire smiled again and nodded. She glanced down at her phone and stared at it for a few silent moments. Then she tilted her head and held it up towards Owen. "What's this color?"

Owen's gaze settled on the phone case and he flinched. "Uh… red." He answered softly and looked away.

Claire frowned. "Is it… is it… bad?" She asked in confusion.

Owen shook his head quickly. "No, no. Just… another color. It was the first one I learned."

"Oh." She said awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden change in the air around them. "Well. Thanks again. I'll call you in a bit about picking my nephews up." She quickly squeezed out of the office and shut the door behind her.

Owen stared at the closed door and sighed. 17 years. It had been _17 years_. He'd be lying if he said that day wasn't on his mind every day, that he didn't wake up thinking what if, that Zach didn't haunt his dreams. It had taken months to convince him that Zach had actually died that night. He had to meet with the other boy's parents and they finally convinced him. He had missed the funeral because he refused to believe it. But they showed him pictures of the gathering and had taken him to the grave site. It finally sunk in. His soulmate had died.

But no one could tell him why his colors hadn't faded. He had talked to everyone he could find. Friends, family members, doctors, psychiatrists, colorists, and every kind of expert on the soulmate phenomenon. But no one had an answer. Fate was just a bitch. So Owen moved on with his life. He convinced himself that he would find happiness one day, find someone else to spend his life with, to fill the void left by the brunet with the pretty smile. He never did and he flitted from place to place, job to job. He'd been in the Navy the longest, working as a dolphin trainer. Then a few years ago, he had been recruited by InGen to work on a classified project, researching the behaviors of velociraptors to see if they could be trained and used as weapons. Owen never really agreed with the whole end goal of the project, but being asked to work closely with raptors sounded pretty awesome and he jumped at the chance, dragging along his best friend.

He dated occasionally, people who hadn't met their soulmates or those who had lost theirs or who didn't believe in the notion. He even hung out with a few who had met theirs but didn't like them. But it never lasted more than a few dates or a few hookups. Nothing ever felt _real_ to him, whatever that even meant. What did he even know about love? He didn't have a concept of it. He had known his soulmate for only a couple of hours.

He sighed as he exited his office. It was feeding time for his girls. Over the past couple years, the velociraptors he trained had become his focus, his life. They were his girls, his family, he would even go as far as to call them his kids. He cared about them most in the world and usually they could distract him from what he'd lost and help to soothe the void.

"Owen!"

He paused at the voice and turned. He smiled and waved at his friend. "Hey, Barry."

"Hey, I was looking for you." The man said as he walked over. "Echo did it again."

Owen rolled his eyes and breathed out. "Of course she did."

Barry smiled and shrugged. "You're the one who spoiled her, my friend."

"Not on purpose!" Owen insisted. "She was just so tiny when she was born." Barry laughed and the two friends headed out to see the raptors. He quickly chastised Echo and then helped finish with their feeding. Then it was bath time and that never went over well. He was soaked by the end of it but that was nothing new. He always kept a few changes of clothes in his office.

He was dry, changed, and at the docks ahead of schedule. The ferry was still approaching the island. And it was then that he realized Claire had neglected to tell him anything about her nephews. He didn't know their names or how old they were. All he knew was that they were boys, that there were more than one, and that they were younger. Although younger didn't exactly specify an age. It wasn't even an age range. There could be two kids or there could be five. They could be teenagers or they could be in the single digits. For all he knew, they could be mixed raced and looked in no way related to Claire. He had nothing to go by. And he couldn't believe it had taken him that long to realize it.

He pulled out his phone and glanced at it. He was tempted to call her. But he honestly wasn't sure she'd even answer. She was more likely completely preoccupied. Owen would be disappointed if she wasn't. Though honestly, he doubted she could be. She was very work oriented. Which was one of the reasons their first and only date burst into flames.

He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. He'd just have to wait. And waiting with no real distraction always led him to thinking about his lost soulmate. Which was why he always kept busy, always tried to keep himself from thinking about that smile. It never worked though. Zach was always in the back of his mind, playing on repeat like an old rerun of a favorite show. And it _was_ his favorite show. He closed his eyes and held his breath. Sometimes, if he concentrated hard enough, he could imagine himself sitting in the back of that cop car. He could feel Zach beside him, feel his hand in his, feel him brush his fingers through his hair, hear his laughter, and smell his shampoo. It was like Zach was right beside him, even after 17 years. He still felt the connection, just as strong as it had been all those years ago.

"Hello."

Owen opened his eyes and stopped breathing. _That voice._ He _knew_ that voice. But it wasn't possible. He had to be hearing things. Or dreaming or hallucinating. That had to be the only explanation. Because there was just _no_ way he heard that voice. He swallowed and turned slowly. And he couldn't believe what he saw. Standing just a few feet behind him… was Zach… looking exactly as he had when Owen had last seen him. He had turned and pointed at his family's car and said it matched Owen's eyes. But… but it was impossible! Zach had died 17 years ago!

"I don't know who you are." The look-a-like said softly. "But I've been waiting for you my whole life."

Owen just stared, unable to think or breathe or even blink. He stood still as stone, too shocked to react.

The kid continued softly. "I've dreamed of you every night since I was born."

"How…" Owen fought to find his voice and stuttered over the word. "I… don't… I…" His mouth hung open for a moment longer and he shook his head.

"I don't know." The kid said, stepping closer.

Owen stumbled back a step and held up his hand, stopping the kid. "Don't." He said, his voice cracking.

"Zach, is it him or not?" A second kid, years younger than the first, called from a few feet away. He was standing next to a couple bags of luggage. Owen hadn't seen him. His eyes were on Owen and he looked nervous.

"Shhh, Gray." The Couldn't-Be-Zach turned to glare at the younger kid. He waved dismissively at him. "Give me a few minutes, okay? Just… look for aunt Claire or something!"

Her name seemed to snap Owen out of it enough. "Claire?" He repeated her name. "You're… Claire's nephews? Claire Dearing? Bright red hair, green-gray eyes, insanely annoying high heels, phone super glued to her hand?"

Maybe-Zach turned back to him. His face stretched into a wide smile and he nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?"

"She uh… I work for her." Owen finally answered. "I work on the island and… she asked me to… pick up her nephews… and show them around. She's… preoccupied."

Zach smiled and nodded his head. "That sounds like aunt Claire."

Owen didn't say anything. He stared at this kid, who looked and sounded and felt so much like his Zach. He felt like it was 17 years ago, like he was again meeting him for the first time. He swore for a second, the colors around him even brightened. He felt like his whole world brightened. But there was just no way! There was no chance this was the same kid.

"So…" The kid smiled and tilted his head. "I'm…"

"Zach, I know." Owen interrupted.

Zach smiled again. "I don't _really_ know your name." He admitted softly. "But in my dreams, I call you O."

Owen opened his mouth slowly. "Owen." He answered after a moment.

"So… Owen." Zach tilted his head and stepped closer. This time Owen didn't move and Zach smiled. "Since you know me and I know you… and you can see colors… and I can too… somehow… even though we've never met and you're like twice my age… we're soulmates… right?"

Owen swallowed and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah… I don't know how…" He breathed out and shook his head. "He died… you died… 17 years ago… I saw it…"

Zach shrugged. "No clue." He said as he stepped closer. He held out his hand and Owen stared down at it for a moment. Then slowly and hesitantly, Owen lifted his hand and put it in Zach's. Zach smiled and squeezed his hand. "Sometimes… fate just has a twisted sense of humor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably expected it, right? XD Since I sort spoiled it by saying it was a death but not a death story. XD And it would have a happy ending. I mean... Zach did die. But then he was reborn! 8D Don't ask me why or how. That's just fate!


End file.
